Whispers From the Heart
by Ennah
Summary: *Complete* Tai and Mimi broke up after Tai went for Yolei. Now five month later, they meet up again in a office and Mimi's old feelings for him return. MICHI.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I repeat, I do not own Digimon.  
  
A/N: This is in Mimi's POV and also, this is Michi.   
  
  
  
Chapter One- Lost and Found  
  
  
I was walking home by myself from work with a dog following me.  
  
Lately, that dog has been following me around. I'm not sure who that dog belongs to so I just decided to let it follow me around. When I tried to bring it home inside, it tried to run away. Well, once I actually brought the dog inside my apartment that I share with Sora and well... lets just say I had to spend all night cleaning up the house. I didn't know that a dog could make so much mess...   
  
I slowly looked up at the sky from the ground and it seemed like it would rain very soon.  
  
"I guess it's going to rain soon..." I said to myself. Than the dog behind me starting barking.   
  
It's kind of annoying when he barks sometimes, especially when I'm trying to think.   
  
The dog had a blue collar around its neck that said 'Courage and Light.' Whenever I looked at the dog, it reminded me of Taichi and Hikari. Especially Taichi...  
  
It has been almost five months since me and Taichi broke up. I don't really like to think about that day because it brings me so much painful memories...  
  
"Mimi!"   
  
"Huh?" I turned around and saw someone familiar walking toward me.   
  
"You found our dog!" Said the girl picking up the dog that has been following me around for days.   
  
"Hey Hikari! I thought you and your family moved to Hiroshima." I was very surprised to see her. She and her family had moved to Hiroshima about three months ago. Than I thought for while and realized that Kari had said 'you found our dog' which meant that the dog must belong to her or something.  
  
"We moved back here."  
  
"When did you move back here?"  
  
"About five days ago."   
  
"Oh I see. So... that's your dog?" I asked pointing to the dog.  
  
"His name is Rudy and it's actually Taichi's dog."  
  
"Oh... Well, how did Rudy ended up getting here. I mean, do you live near here or something?"  
  
"We were walking around this neighborhood about five days ago and Rudy got separated from us. He was chasing a butterfly."  
  
"So, where do you live?"  
  
"Near Yolei's house."  
  
"Oh..." I looked at Hikari and she looked like she regrated saying that.  
  
Me and Yolei used to be very close friends but... we had a fight about five months ago. She was the part of the reason why me and Taichi broke up with each other.  
  
"Well, I better get home. I think it's going to be raining soon."  
  
"Yeah I know. Well it was nice seeing you again. Bye." I waved to her as she left.  
  
I slowly turned around and walked to the direction of the place I lived. It was only one or two minutes away.   
  
I can't believe Taichi's back... I gave out a loud sigh. I hope I don't have to see him...  
  
  
  
  
When I got home, I saw Sora talking on the phone. She soon hung up the phone and looked at me while I was placing my coat on a chair.  
  
"Hey Mimi, I heard Taichi and Hikari moved back here just now from Koushirou."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just met Hikari outside and you know the dog that has been following me around?" Sora just nodded her head as in yes. "Well, it was Taichi's dog."  
  
"Really? That's kind of strange if you think about it." Said Sora looking at the clock. Than suddenly she jumped up from the couch and got her coat.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"I got a meeting to attend in ten minutes! I'll be back late tonight." She quickly grabbed her keys and an umbrella and ran out the door.  
  
I just gave another sigh for the hundredth time that day and not long after Sora left, I heard someone knocking on the door. I slowly opened the door and saw Hikari partly soaked from the rain with Rudy in her arms.  
  
"Hikari! You're soaked." I let her inside and gave her some towel followed by a cup of warm tea.  
  
"Is it raining that hard?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah. When I was walking home, it starting raining so I came running here since this was the nearest place that I knew."  
  
"Did you see Sora?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw her running out the door but I don't think she saw me though." With a towel, Kari cuddled Rudy and tried to dry him before saying anything. Rudy was shaking like a little baby bird that couldn't fly. "Is it ok if I stay here until the rain stops?" She asked me.  
  
"Sure!"   
  
"Thanks! Can I use your phone? I think I should call home."  
  
"Yeah sure." Right after I handed her the blue phone from the kitchen, she started dialing some numbers.  
  
  
  
  
"Hello? Taichi?"  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Yeah it's me. It's raining very hard outside right now so I'm at Mimi's and Sora's house. Oh and guess what? I found Rudy."  
  
"What? How did you find him?" He sounded very delighted to hear that Hikari had found Rudy.  
  
"Well, Mimi found him a couple of days ago." Right after he heard Hikari say Mimi's name, he felt a little... strange?  
  
"Really... Well I'll tell mom that you are at some friend's house."  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Taichi hung up the phone and laid down on his bed. He just thought about Mimi for a while as the old memories came back. Than suddenly, he stood up from his bed and slightly shook his head to get the memories out of his head. He didn't want the memories.   
  
"Mimi..."   
  
  
  
  
This is the end of chapter one and like I always say, please review! I'll try to get the next chapter up very soon. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two- Friends?  
  
  
  
"I need you..."  
  
"Who's there?"   
  
"I need you to come with us..."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?"  
  
"Mimi... Come with us..."  
  
"No! Who are you?"  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
  
  
"Mimi! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
My eyes shot open, only to see Sora looking at me with an worried expression.  
  
"Mimi, are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep." I slightly shook my head to think what had just happened. What's wrong with me? And what was that dream all about?   
  
"I... I had a dream..."   
  
"A dream?"  
  
"Yeah." I looked to my left to see what time it was and I jumped out of my bed.  
  
"Ah! Im going to be late for my work! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? And why didn't my alarm clock ring?"  
  
"What? It's you who have to get up to go to work, not me! Also it's not my fault that you forgot to turn your alarm clock on."  
  
"Ugh..." As I got ready to go to work, my mind was still on that dream. That dream felt so cold and...  
  
"Oh shoot. Now Im really going to be late..." I grabbed a cup of coffee and ran out the door with my keys of course.  
  
  
  
  
"I hope Im not too late..."  
  
"Well hello Mrs. Tachikawa. We were just about to start our meeting."  
  
"You mean Im not late?"  
  
"Just take your seat." Jane Hamilton, my manager and also my friend just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok now. Since Mrs. Tachikawa has arrived, lets start our meeting and also before we start, I want you to meet Mr. Yagami who is going to take my place after I move away."  
  
What? This can't be? Taichi Yagami? He is going to be our new manager? Maybe Im just dreaming.   
  
"Now why not we go around and tell Mr. Yagami a little bit about yourselves. Lets start with you, Mimi."  
  
I nervously looked at Taichi, who used to be my boyfriend and also who I used to... be in love with... I still can't believe that's Taichi. Maybe I really am dreaming... But this doesn't feel like a dream at all...   
  
"Uh... Im Mimi Tachikawa and... Im a designer manager..." I started to get pale and wanted to just run out of the room. Why did it have to him? Why?  
  
I slowly looked at Jane and whispered that I wanted to stop talking.  
  
Jane just nodded her head and told Mr. Yagami rest of myself for me. I was really uncomfortable talking in front of Taichi and I don't really know why. I mean, it's not like I still love him. Uh, right?   
  
I knew that Jane knew all about what happened between me and Taichi so I guess that's why she said I can stop talking and besides, I know that Taichi knows a lot about myself.   
  
  
  
  
After the meeting, Jane called me to her office. I quickly went up to her office wanting to know how Taichi has gotten to be the new manager. When I got in, I saw her sitting down on her desk with papers stacked every where. I guess she's getting ready to leave.   
  
"Hey Mimi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I just wanted to know if you are ok about Taichi, I mean Mr. Yagami, being your knew manager and all that stuff. I mean all you did was cry and cry after you guys broke up."  
  
"I don't know... Jane, do you really have to move? I don't want you to leave..."  
  
"Mimi, lets not start this again."  
  
"But Jane..."  
  
"Mimi... It's not like Im dying or anything and we will still stay as good friends. Right?"  
  
"Of course." I really didn't want Jane to leave. She has helped me a lot. One of them was when Taichi broke up with me...   
  
  
  
  
It was snowing that day when I was on my way to the park because Yolei had said that she needed to tell me something. It sounded very important because I could tell that her voice was shaking.  
  
When I got to the park, the first thing I saw was Taichi and Yolei kissing each other holding hands. I don't think they knew I was there. I got so mad and upset at the same time so I ran out of the park. I guess they must have heard me running because I heard them calling my name.  
  
"Mimi! Wait!" I didn't turn around or look back as I ran to Izzy's house since that was the nearest place I knew could go.  
  
I stayed at Izzy's until it became dark. Than I thanked Izzy for letting me stay and decided to go to Yolei's house to clear things up. Again, when I got there, I saw Taichi and Yolei together. This time I didn't run away and went straight up to them.   
  
I looked at Taichi in the eyes and he just turned his head away from me like I was a disgusting monster. "Mimi... me and Yolei are together now... Im sorry but I don't love you any more..." After he had said that to me, my heart broke into a million pieces.  
  
"Taichi..." I tried to get near him but he just pushed me away.   
  
"Taichi, please. Look at me." He just backed away and stood next to Yolei.  
  
Than without thinking, I threw my necklace at his face that he had given me for my 20th birthday.   
  
"Mimi! How dare you?" I turned my attention to Yolei who looked like a mad, angry Digimon about to explode.   
  
"I can't believe you did this to me Yolei. You lied to me... You said there was nothing going on between you and Taichi." I whispered to her.  
  
"But Mimi! I love him!" She said to me. I looked at Taichi and he nodded his head saying that he loved her too. Than my vision got flurry as tears rolled down my cheeks.   
  
"And Mimi! Taichi never loved you! He only loves me!" I was silent for awhile.  
  
"How long have you guys been going out?"  
  
"For... four weeks..." I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Why didn't he just broke up with me four weeks ago when they started going out instead of now? Was he just using me?   
  
I stormed out the door not caring about anything. I thought he loved me... I really did but I was wrong.  
  
The next day was even worst. I met Taichi and Yolei at the mall and me and Yolei had gotten into a little fight outside the parking lot. I didn't get hurt or anything but Taichi did... Yolei accidentally threw a rock at him by mistake at his arm which got broken. Yolei blamed me for breaking Taichi's arm and told him that I did it. Taichi believed Yolei of course so after that I never saw them again...   
  
  
  
  
"Mimi, are you ok?"  
  
"Huh?" I looked up and saw Jane looking at me worriedly just like Sora did this morning.  
  
"Mimi, you are crying."   
  
"I am?" I touched my cheeks and felt tears streaming down my face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I... I was just thinking about the day that Taichi broke up with me..."  
  
"Again? Mimi, you have to stop thinking about that day. You have to move on with your life."  
  
"Move on? How can I move on if I have to see him every time Im at work? How can I move on when Im still in..." I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and looked at Jane who was smiling.  
  
"Your still in love with him aren't you?"   
  
I gave a loud sigh before answering. "Yeah... I guess so." She gave another smile.  
  
"I knew it... Well you may go to your work now Mrs. Tachikawa."  
  
"All right but where is Taichi, I mean Mr. Yagami be working these next couple of days?"  
  
"He will be walking around the building meeting people and he will mostly work with me in the office."  
  
"Ok than. I'll go back to my work now." When I went out the door, I saw Taichi walking straight up to me. I tried to turn but there was no corner so I just stood there as he came up to me.  
  
"Hello Mimi. It's been a long time."   
  
"Yes it has Mr. Yagami."   
  
"You can just call me Taichi. I mean we are friends, right?"  
  
Friends? I didn't want to be his friend. Besides how can we ever be friends again after what happened five months ago. And how could I be friends with him when I was in love with him?   
  
"Friends..." I whispered. "Mr. Yagami, I don't need friends like you." Than I left without looking back as tears came rolling down my cheeks making my eyes red and watery.   
  
I can't believe Im still in love with him! I know that he will never love me... Never.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Two. Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes. I was kind of in a hurry. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three- Over and Under   
  
  
  
"The party is this Saturday."  
  
"I know, I know but I can bring my friends right?" I asked Laura, the person that works with me who is also my friend. It was lunch time and we were just getting ready to go out and get some drink.  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
We were having a party for Jane since she would be leaving soon and I wanted my other friends to come too even though they don't work here.  
  
"So, how and where are we going to have the party?"  
  
"That's up to you Mimi."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Because, you are good at planning parties and stuff."  
  
"No Im not!" There was no way Im going to do it. What if I do something wrong and mess the party up?   
  
"Pretty please? With watermelon on top?"  
  
"Huh? Watermelon?"  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with watermelon?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"So you'll do it?"  
  
"Alright, but do I have to make invitations and all that stuff?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Ugh... Why not."  
  
"Make sure you invite everyone at our work."  
  
Everyone. Which also meant Taichi.   
  
"Everyone... Even Mr. Yagami?"  
  
"Of course you dummy."  
  
"Hey! Im not a dummy."  
  
"Whatever." Laura just laughed.  
  
I wish I don't have to invite Taichi even though Im still in love with him because... than I would feel uncomfortable and Im sure he is going to bring Yolei since they are still 'in love' with each other or whatever. I don't think they really love each other though. I could just tell.  
  
We got our drinks and went back to our table to start eating lunch. When we got there we saw some guys and Mr. Yagami.  
  
"Can we join you guys?" Asked the guy with jet black hair. Mr. Kitashi, the guy with jet black hair, has this major crush on Laura which I think is very... weird...   
  
I opened my mouth to say no but Laura stopped me and said yes.   
  
Tai and the others sat around us and they began talking. I just sat there sipping on my drink listening to their conversation.  
  
"So Mimi, did you thought of any good place we could have the party."  
  
"No not yet but maybe we could just have it here. All we need to do is move some of these desks and there will be plenty of room here for everyone."  
  
"That's not such a bad idea." Said Laura and everyone agreed so we just decided to do it here in the office.   
  
Than suddenly my cell phone began to ring so I stood up and went to the side before answering the phone.   
  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mimi! I need you to come down to the St. Len's hospital right now!"  
  
"Mom? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Your dad has gotten in to a car accident."  
  
"What? Ok mom. I'll be right there."  
  
I went back to my desk where everyone was still having a conversation. I quickly wrote a note to Jane saying that I'll call her and tell her everything about it later.  
  
"Laura! I need to go somewhere! Can you give this note to Jane, uh I mean Mrs. Hamilton?"  
  
"Sure! Are you ok?"  
  
"Im not sure..." I quickly grabbed my keys and went out the door.  
  
"Mimi! You forgot your licence! Oh never mind. She's already gone."  
  
  
  
  
When I got to the hospital I saw my mom sitting in the waiting room crying.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Mimi! Your dad... Some drunken driver has bumped into him while he was driving."  
  
"Is he... ok?"  
  
"I don't know... I don't know..."  
  
  
  
  
We waited and waited until the doctor finally told us that we could go and see him.  
  
We both went inside quietly not to wake dad if he was sleeping. Just as we thought, he was sleeping and there were bruises all over him.   
  
"No..." My mom ran up to him and started crying.  
  
Than my cell phone began to ring.   
  
"I'll be right back mom." I whispered to her.  
  
I quietly went outside and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Mimi? What's wrong? Are you ok?"   
  
"Im fine Jane. My dad has gotten into a car accident..."  
  
"Oh my! Is he ok?"  
  
"Im not sure..."  
  
"Jane, is it ok if I come to work late tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course! You've been working hard lately."  
  
"Thank You Mrs. Hamilton. I better be going."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He got some broken bones but he will be fine in couple of days..." Said the doctor.   
  
"Oh thank you." My mom smiled happily for the first time since this morning.  
  
I drove home after the doctor had explained to us about dad's situation. I was really glad to know that my dad would be fine. I was worried what would happen if my dad would never get better.   
  
  
  
  
When I got home I saw Sora and Taichi which surprised me. What in the world is Taichi doing here?  
  
"Hey Mimi. I heard your dad is in the hospital. Is he going to be ok?" Asked Sora with concern in her voice.  
  
"Hey Sora. Yeah he's going to be fine..." I wonder why Taichi's really here. I guess Sora had read my mind or something because she started explaining to me why he was here.  
  
"You left your bag back at the office so Taichi came here to give it to you."  
  
"Oh." I looked at Taichi and forced a smile and thanked him.  
  
"I better get going. I'll see you guys later." Said Taichi getting up to leave.  
  
"Bye." Said Sora. Taichi looked at me and I looked back at him. Taichi... Why are you staring at me like that? Why aren't you leaving? Did I do something wrong? Did you know that Im still in love with you even though I might not act like it? Taichi...   
  
"Bye Mimi." Said Taichi still staring at me.   
  
I just gave a loud sigh and went in to my room without saying anything.   
  
  
  
End of chapter Three! Please Review! I already wrote the next chapter so it won't take much long for me to post it up. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four- Who Are You?  
  
  
  
"So can you guys come?"   
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Thanks! See you then. Bye." I hung up the phone and looked over at the paper I was holding. I was getting ready for the party this Saturday for Jane and was calling people if they could come. I had asked everyone at our work of course and I also asked Sora and the others if they could come and so far, most of them said yes. I was going to make an invitation for everyone but it's just going to take too long and we only have five days.  
  
"Now all I need to do is call three more people and decorate this place." I said to myself. Everyone at work was away for a lunch break while I was still in my office because I just don't feel like eating lunch.  
  
It has been a day since my dad got into a car accident and he has been bugging me to come and get him out of the hospital. He never really liked being in the hospital.   
  
"Hey Mimi." I quickly turned around in surprise and saw Taichi standing in front of me.   
  
"Eh... You scared me. What do you want Mr. Yagami?"  
  
"Uh, Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to talk. You've been ignoring me all day today. Mimi, I know that we can't forget about the past but can't we just be friends and get along?" I sighed and turned my back against him.  
  
"Just like you said, we can't forget about the past so how do you think we can ever be friends?"  
  
"Im sorry but you've been such a good friend to me before and I don't want to lose your friendship..."   
  
"Sorry? That's all you can say? Do you even know how much pain you had caused me? Do you?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me.   
  
"Pain? I never caused you pain. All I did was break up with you."  
  
"No... You gave me so much pain so many times."  
  
"Than just tell me one."  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you one. Do you remember the day that I got really sick? It was about two weeks before we broke up." He nodded his head so I continued. "We were supposed to meet each other at the park. I waited for you for hours because you said not leave until you would come but you never did... It was raining very hard that day. However, I still waited for you until one of my friends found me and took me home. I couldn't get up for days because I was so sick so I stayed home and waited for you to call me but again, you never did."  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
"Than I found out that the reason you never came was because you were with Yolei. Do you know how upset I was? I felt like an arrow went through my heart."  
  
"Mimi. I..."  
  
"That's not all. That's just one." I paused for a moment before saying anything else. "Excuse me Mr. Yagami. I have to get back to my work and Mr. Yagami? I'll keep ignoring you so don't try to talk to me." Tears slowly came down my cheeks and I didn't want him to see me crying so I walked out the office.  
  
"Mimi! Wait!"   
  
No Taichi... Im not going to wait... Why should I wait? Why? I don't want to be your friend! Can't you see that?  
  
  
  
  
"Mimi... Come with me... You'll never have to see him again."  
  
"You mean Taichi?"  
  
"Yes. Come with me. You'll never feel pain again. I could make you happy."  
  
"But who are you?"  
  
"You know who I am..."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Mimi! Come with me! I need you!"  
  
"No! Get away from me!"  
  
  
  
  
I woke up sweating from the dream. The dream felt so real yet different. I checked what time it was and it was only midnight.  
  
Even though my skin was burning hot from sweating, I was still shivering from cold.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
I got up and sat on the floor with my blanket around me and didn't go back to sleep. I couldn't. I was afraid to.  
  
  
  
Please review! And thank you for reviewing my other chapters! I have to go to La La Land now so bye! LaLaLaLa!~ 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five- Out  
  
  
  
"Mimi, are you okay? You look very sick."  
  
"Im fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Laura, Im sure."  
  
"Okay... So do want to go some where with me and everyone else after work to buy a presents for Jane?"  
  
"Sure, but who's going?"  
  
"Well me, you, Mr. Kitashi and Mr. Yagami." No... not him! Ugh... It's bad enough that I have to see him at work but now I have to see him after work too!  
  
"Ok, but why is Mr. Yagami going with us?" I asked her.   
  
"Well because, he said that Mrs. Hamilton was being very nice to him so he wants to get her something, or at least that's what Mr. Kitashi told me. Why do you ask? And why do you always get so... freaky when ever I mention Mr. Yagami? I mean, I know you guys used to go out but there's no reason to get freaky."  
  
"No reason. I just... I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
The time went very quickly as I started cleaning up my desk. Everyone was getting ready to leave but I wasn't. I just wanted to stay in my office and sleep. I was just really tired and I was also afraid what would happen if I go to sleep tonight.   
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Hey Laura."  
  
"Ready to go?"   
  
"Yeah." I wanted to say no but I knew she would bug me to death if I said that.   
  
"Than lets go."  
  
  
  
  
Laura and Mr. Kitashi were in front of me and Taichi, talking to each other like we weren't there at all. I think they must have forgotten that me and Taichi were with them. Taichi was next to me with his hands in his pocket saying nothing. Not a single word. Than suddenly Laura stopped and pointed at a store full of jewelry, flowers, chocolates and many other things that Jane might like.  
  
"What do you think of that store Mimi?"  
  
"It looks nice."  
  
"Than lets go in."   
  
When I stepped inside the store, it was very quite and the store was very huge. I saw Laura and Mr. Kitashi going off together so I was left alone standing next Taichi.  
  
"So... What are you getting Jane?" I asked first.   
  
"I thought you weren't going to talk to me." He said to me with a smile.  
  
"Fine. Than I won't."   
  
"No! I was just kidding!" Than he started to laugh nervously.  
  
"Whatever..." Than when I looked to a corner and saw a perfect gift that I could give to Jane. I went by it to pick it up and stared at it.  
  
"You are going to get her that?" Taichi asked me like I was crazy or something.   
  
"What's wrong with it? It's cute."  
  
"It's a doll..."  
  
"So? It's a friendship doll. Besides, Jane likes these stuff."  
  
"But this is so expensive. Your wasting your money."  
  
"Since when did you start caring about me wasting my money?"  
  
"Never mind... Do what ever you want. I'll just be over there."  
  
"Ok. Whatever."  
  
"Yeah whatever." I looked up from the doll and saw him going to the flower corner. I guess he's going to get her some flowers or something. Who cares about him.   
  
I do... I care about him even though I might not act like it. But it's not like he cares about me like I do.  
  
Right? I just gave out a long sigh before going off to the cash register to buy the doll.   
  
  
  
  
I know that it was very short but Im very busy because I'll be moving soon. I wish I don't have to move... Well Review please! 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I wrote this chapter in October 2002 but I just couldn't post it up. Probably because it's not how I wanted it to be. This is the last chapter and it's *really* weird. Im planning to rewrite chaps. 1-5 to fix all the mistakes and stuff and that should be done as soon as I finish with my Zoid fics. School is ending soon so I should finally have sometime to do that.   
  
Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter Six- The Truth  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The party has just started and Im in a corner standing by myself, looking around to see who was at the party. As I looked around, I saw many people including my friends, talking to one another. However, there were two people that caught my eyes. Taichi and Yolei. They are standing next to each other, but Yolei's not looking so happy. I wonder why? Is it because I'm here at the same party as her? Oh well... I should just ignore her.  
  
Out of all my closest friends that I invited, Sora, Yamato, Koushiro, Hikari, and Daisuke were the only ones that were able to come.   
  
The others had other things to do and couldn't come to the party. Takeru had an important project to finish so he couldn't come and Jyou wouldn't be able to join us until later this evening after he's finished with his work. Ken is in Canada visiting his uncle with his parents and Iori is currently in America attending school there.  
  
I closed my eyes slightly as the breeze that entered though the open window began to calm me down a little. I don't know why, but I feel so nervous. Like something big is going to happen any minute.  
  
I opened my eyes again and saw Laura arrive with Mr. Kitashi. Their arms were hooked around each other as if they were a couple. Wait a minute. What are they doing together?   
  
"Hey Laura! Hello Mr. Kitashi," I said to them as they came up to me.  
  
"Hi. What's up?" Laura paused for a second and looked around the crowed room. "Why are you standing here alone, when your friends are over there?"  
  
"Oh no reason," I lied to her even though I knew the reason clearly. If only Yolei wasn't here...  
  
"Well, ok. I'll see you later." She gave out a smile and waved her hand as she slowly dragged Mr. Kitashi away with her.  
  
"Hey wait. I want to ask you something." Laura stopped and stood still, and stared at me, wondering what I could probably want to ask her.   
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"What are you doing with Mr. Kitashi? I thought you didn't like him," I whispered into her ear so Mr. Kitashi couldn't hear me.  
  
"Oh that. Well Mr. Kitashi and I are going out."   
  
"What? You and Mr. Kitashi? You must be kidding." When she smiled even more brightly than before, I knew she was telling the truth. "What? How? I thought you didn't like him? Wait, did you forget to take your daily medicine again?"  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny Mimi. He's really nice and I well... I like him." She than waved her hand once more and left with Mr. Kitashi.  
  
Okay... That was strange. I never expected them to be together. Never. They are so different from each other. But than again, opposites attract.  
  
I stood alone once again and stared at the window, wondering when Jane would be arriving. She's already twenty minutes late! Hopefully she'd be here soon. Maybe I should go outside and wait for her. Yeah, why not?  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
As soon as I got outside, I was greeted by the cool wind which sent my hair flying in every direction. I pushed my hair back behind my ears until I felt a sudden chill.  
  
"Mimi..." I quickly turned around to see who was calling my name and saw no one. No one was even outside right now.  
  
"Mimi..."   
  
"Is someone calling me?" I whispered to myself. I took a deep breath and thought for a while, until I realized that the voice that was calling my name was the same as the one from those painful dreams that I had.  
  
"It's you! Where are you?"  
  
"Right here Mimi."  
  
"What do you want from me?"   
  
"I want you to come with me."  
  
"Who are you? Where do you want me to go with you?" I asked the voice.   
  
"To the Digital World," said the voice, ignoring my first question.  
  
"What? How do you know about the Digital World?"  
  
"Mimi... Come with me."   
  
"No!" I yelled at the direction that the voice was coming from. I wish I knew who he is.  
  
"Mimi! Come with me... or Im just going to have to force you to come!" Than suddenly everything seemed to have stopped. The wind stopped blowing and I was no longer able to hear any noises from the inside of the building. What's going on? Is everyone frozen? As to answering my question, someone came running out of the building. Taichi Yagami. I guess not everyone's frozen.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Taichi as he ran by my side.  
  
"What did you do?" I asked the voice once again.  
  
"I had frozen the time and everything in this world except only you and me," the voice paused for a moment before continuing. "However, it is strange how he did not froze like all of the others," said the voice, referring to Taichi.  
  
"Mimi! What's going on? Do you know who that is?" I heard Taichi asking me. Before answering his question, I shook my head, side to side.  
  
"No, but Im going to find out."  
  
"Mimi... Come with me! Now! Before it's too late!"  
  
"Too late for what?" There was a short pause which felt like forever, as I waited patiently for the answer to my question.   
  
"Too late for everything!" I almost jump in fright by the sudden burst from whoever that the voice belonged to. "Can't you see? I do not want you to fall in love with him! He doesn't deserve you! I need you. I love you, Mimi. I can make you happy. Just come with me! Forget about him!" I stood shock, as if I didn't know what I'm suppose to say or do.  
  
"Tell us who you are!" yelled Taichi. I could tell he was getting inpatient and he looked as if he was angry... but why? This has nothing to with him. This is my business. Not his.  
  
"Fine... Since you are so desperate, I'll tell you... I'm..."  
  
"Hey! I never said I was desperate!" yelled Taichi once again. I gripped my hand on his shoulder to get him to be quiet so he wouldn't interrupt again.  
  
"Do not interrupt me when I'm talking! Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Im Michael."  
  
"Michael? Aren't you Mimi's friend?" asked Taichi as I loosen my grip on his arm.  
  
"Duh," said Michael in an annoying voice that I never thought he had. He's a good friend of mine so why is he doing this? Why?  
  
"How are you able to do this? To freeze time and all?" I asked him.  
  
"I am a spirit... I had been killed in the Digital world by a Digimon a year ago, and somehow I was revitalized as a spirit. I also found these strange new powers. I don't know how, but they became rather useful to me." I was speechless for a while. He... died?  
  
"Michael, Im so sorry. I didn't know you were... dead." Tears welled up in my eyes and they soon trickled down my face. I was really being a terrible friend. What kind of friend wouldn't know their friend has died? I haven't called him or seen him for two years because I was too busy with my own life. I promised him that I would call him at least a couple of times a year when I left America and yet, I didn't keep my promise.  
  
"It's ok, Mimi. All that really matters now is that, I love you. I had been in love with you ever since I first saw you. I just couldn't tell you because I knew you were in love with someone else..."  
  
"Who?" I asked him, my voice quivering.  
  
"Taichi Yagami and I could tell that you are still in love with him. But that doesn't matter anymore because... you are going to be mine!" Than Michael suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me sharply by left arm, pain spreading through my arm. His fingers felt as if they were digging into my skin.  
  
"Michael. Please... Let me go," I said to him as I tried my hardest to get loose from his tight grip.   
  
"I can't do that. I love you."  
  
"No, you don't Michael! If you really loved me, you would let me go! This isn't you at all. You've changed."  
  
"Let you go? No way! Come on Mimi!"   
  
"Leave her alone!" Taichi ran up to Michael but Michael back away slowly, dragging me with him.   
  
"You stay out of this! This is between me and Mimi!" said Michael with an irritated look firmly on his pale face.   
  
"Michael... I'm happy where I am right now. Even though there might be some hard times, I am happy where I am with my family and friends."  
  
"Mimi... Taichi's never going to love you. He's always going to be in love with that ugly girl Yolei!" said Michael in disgust.  
  
"I don't care if Taichi will never love me! As long as he and everyone else are happy, I'll be fine. Now let me go!" Once again, I tried to get away from his grip, but he was much stronger than me. "Michael. Please... Don't do this to me... I'm sorry, but you know as well as I, that I want to stay here." I looked at Michael and he seemed to be thinking very hard. "Im so sorry Michael," I said to him as the tears burred my vision.   
  
Michael looked down at his hand and closed his eyes slightly. We stayed in the position for a while until he finally opened his eyes again that looked dull and lifeless.  
  
"Mimi... Please don't cry and please don't feel sorry for me." He gently wiped some tears away with his fingers as he let my arm loose once again. "I love you Mimi but I realized that no matter what I do, there will always be someone else in your heart." With a sigh he smiled at me. "I'm sorry for coming into your dreams like that and giving you troubles. I... I love you Mimi. Good bye..."  
  
"Thank you Michael." I gave him a hug and he disappeared leaving no trace behind.   
  
Than suddenly, the time was unfrozen and the party continued like nothing has happened.   
  
"Hey Mimi. You... ok?" asked Taichi looking unsure.  
  
"Yeah. I'm alright."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A couple of minutes passed by and Jane had finally arrived. She looked around the room and I could tell that she was delighted. She walked up to me and smiled.  
  
"Mimi! Wow! This place looks great!" Than she put on a serious look on her face. "What's wrong Mimi? Have you been crying?"  
  
"No, what makes you say that?" I gave out a small laugh. "Come on! Let's have some fun." I dragged her over to my friends and introduce her except for Taichi, who already knew her, and Yolei.  
  
"Hey Jane!" yelled Laura across from the room. She and Mr. Kitashi came over and we began to have a small short conversation until Taichi silently tapped my back.  
  
"Yes?" I asked him nervously.  
  
"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I started getting even more nervous but found myself nodding my head as in yes.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I slowly followed him outside and while we were going out, I felt Yolei's eyes on me.  
  
"Mimi... Do you... I mean. Uh, do you really love me?" Oh no... I knew he was going to ask me that question. Now what am I suppose to do? Say yes and run away?  
  
"Yeah... But it's not like it matters right?" I blurted out as my mind searched for something else to say.  
  
"I... I have to go," said Taichi and he left, walking by me. I guess he's kind of shocked. I wish I wasn't in love with him... This whole thing is stupid! Just stupid! What am I suppose to do now?  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
It was Sunday morning and the light of the sun pecked though the white curtain, which told me it was time to get up. When I opened my eyes and tried to stand up, my back felt as if I was hit by a car. I looked around and saw a television, a small table and two sofas. I was in the living room.  
  
I guess I had fallen asleep on the sofa after I got home from the party. I stretched my arms and saw some bruises on my arm. It was from Michael, who had grabbed my arm tightly last night to take me with him.  
  
I took a quick shower and went out to the park. Sora was still sleeping and there wasn't anything to do at home and I hate having nothing to do but sit around all day doing... well, nothing. The sky was dark and gloomy like it would rain soon, but I just went out any ways.   
  
When I entered the park, I sat on one of the swings and looked up at the sky that was filled with white clouds.   
  
"Hey Mimi." I slightly jumped up from the swing in surprise. "Sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you like that."  
  
"It's okay... Yolei."  
  
"I... I just came to tell you that... Im sorry." I sat back down on the swing and Yolei sat on the swing next to me. "I broke up with Taichi this morning and told him all the truth. He seemed somewhat happy when I told him that, I didn't love him any more."  
  
"Yolei..."  
  
"Mimi. Can you ever forgive me? I know I did a lot of bad things in my life but..."  
  
"It's okay Yolei... I forgive you."  
  
"Thanks. I was afraid that you wouldn't. I missed you being my friend. Here." She handed me a small letter. "Taichi wanted me to give this letter to you this morning after we broke up. I didn't open it or anything..."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Somehow I felt much better when I got home. I didn't open the letter yet because I was afraid that it might say something that I didn't want to know. Well, I have to open it up sooner or later so why not now.  
  
I opened up the letter and noticed Taichi's handwriting. It said to meet him at the High Way Central at seven... That's the place that I had my birthday party when I was eleven, before I moved to America. Why does he want to meet me there?   
  
With a shrug, I folded the letter and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The time passed by very quickly as it soon neared seven just as I arrived at the High Way Central. It looks just the same as it did before years ago except there were few water fountains that glitter with bright lights that were surrounding it. I made sure I locked my car door and walked around the empty place, trying to find any sign of Taichi.   
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Hey Mimi! Come over here!"  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"Yeah! It's me." He was standing behind one of the water fountain, talking to someone. I guess he's not alone. I walked over to Taichi and was attacked by a big hug from my two Digimon friends.  
  
"Palmon? Agumon? What are you guys doing here?"   
  
"We came to visit you of course!" said Agumon cheerfully. "Koushiro set us a portal for us to come."  
  
"When did you guys get here?" I asked them.  
  
"An hour ago at Taichi's house," said Palmon as she gently parted after giving me the big hug I wasn't expecting.   
  
"Mimi. Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Taichi and Palmon and Agumon looked up at him. "Oh don't worry. It won't take long."   
  
"Sure. I'll be right back guys." Taichi and I walked away from Agumon and Palmon and went near another fountain.   
  
Silence took over and we were standing next to each other, speechless. I stared at the water flowing in the water fountain, wishing that the silence would soon go away.  
  
"Mimi. Im sorry about... everything. I guess you know that Yolei and I broke up. Right?" I left my gaze from the water and stared up at him, surprised my wish actually came true. Well, it wasn't really like a wish but... Ugh! I talking to myself in my mind again!  
  
"Yeah," I answered him.  
  
"Well one of the reason why I broke up with her was because I love someone else."  
  
"And your telling me this because...?"   
  
Tai stuffed his hands in his jean pocket, looking slightly nervous. "Because you are the one that I love."  
  
Silence took over again.  
  
My gaze fell back to the water, unable to look at him in the eyes. "You're not serious... are you?"  
  
"Im telling the truth."  
  
"No, but you can't love me."  
  
Tai took his hands out of his pocket and looked at me questioningly. "Mimi... Why not?"  
  
"We were never meant to be... Besides, you once choose my friend over me. How am I suppose to know you won't do that again?" Tears began welling up my eyes but I dare not let them fall. I never liked showing my tears but I had done that last night at the party and I hope to never do that again. They made me seem and feel weak and helpless.  
  
"Im sorry Mimi, but I can't change the past. Mimi, please forgive me. I need you."  
  
Tai gently hugged me as my tears finally broke loose. At first I tried to move away but my heart whispered to me that I shouldn't.   
  
"You know what? Just forget about what I just told you. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Let's go, Im sure Agumon and Palmon are waiting for us," he said to me and he parted away and began walking away... from my life.  
  
I can't loose him again. I just... can't!  
  
"Taichi! Wait. Don't leave me." Taichi turned his body so he was now facing me. "I need you."  
  
"Mimi. Do you forgive me?" he asked once again.  
  
I nodded my head. "Yes. I forgive you."   
  
With a smile, he slowly walked up to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, not wanting to let go.  
  
"I love you, Mimi."  
  
"I love you too." Than he pulled me away slightly as we faced each other. The tears in my eyes finally came to a stop as our lips came closer and closer...  
  
"Come on! Let's go home!" Before our lips met, Agumon and Palmon jumped on top of us, demanding that we go home.   
  
"It's cold out here," said Palmon and she dragged me and Taichi back to the car with Agumon beside her.  
  
With a sigh, I glanced at Taichi who smiled gently. I smiled back at him also, knowing that everything would be just fine now. 


End file.
